hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Poland)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. This song was released on a special CD that came with the seventh DVD of the anime. This alternate version was rewritten to reflect the American culture. This version is sung by Kazutada Tanaka. Original Lyrics なーなーTato Wódkaくれん？ なーなーMama なーなーMama 昔に食べた Żurekの あの味が忘れられないんよー まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地 まるかいて地球　 ポーランドだしー 耕して地球　 収穫して地球 国益あげて地球　 ポーランドだしー ああ　一筆で　 見える　素晴らしい世界 苗字の数は　40万　 持ってるしー 「70回も蒸留して作るSpirytusは 俺んち原産なんよー マジ最強だしー」 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 ポーランドだしー まるかいて不死鳥 分割されても復活！ よみがえって不死鳥 ポーランドだしー アルバム　めくれば　 泣ける　幸せな今に 逆境は　チャンスに変えて 　 モノにするしー！ 苦難の歴史を乗り越えて　 大切な今があるんよ そうだし Dziadek 平和が一番 なぁ Niemowlę 「リトのためだしー」 なーなーTato Bigosもくれへん？ なーなーMama なーなーMama 昔に食べた Żurekの あの味が忘れられないんよー その時の　気分で　 ポーランドルール発動だしー 「ずっと俺のターン！」 まるかいて親友　 リトとは親友 大切な親友　 唯一無二だしー かつては　同じ家で　 一緒に暮らしてたんよー 離ればなれになったけど　 今も　仲ええよー！ ああ　世界中に　 眠る　幸せのレシピ リトのこと　マジで　これからも　 頼りにするしー Romanized Lyrics Naa naa Tato Wódka kure n? Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Myouji no kazu wa 40 man Motteru shi~ "70 kai mo jouryuu shite tsukuru Spirytus wa Ore n chi gensan na n yo~ Maji saikyou da shi~" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Marukaite fushichou Bunkatsu sarete mo fukkatsu! Yomigaette fushichou Pourando da shi~ Arubamu mekure ba Nakeru shiawase na ima ni Gyakkyou wa chansu ni kaete Mono ni suru shi~! Kunan no rekishi wo norikoete Taisetsu na ima ga aru n yo Sou da shi Dziadek heiwa ga ichiban Naa Niemowlę ("Rito no tame da shi~") Naa naa Tato Bigos mo kure hen? Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Sono toki no kibun de Pourando ruuru hatsudou da shi~ ("Zutto ore no taan!") Marukaite shinyuu Rito to wa shinyuu Taisetsu na shinyuu Yuiitsu muni da shi~ Katsute wa onaji ie de Isshoni kurashiteta n yo~ Hanarebanare ni natta kedo Ima mo naka ee yo~! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Rito no koto maji de korekara mo Tayori ni suru shi~ Translated Lyrics Hey hey Tato, won't you, like, gimme some Wódka? Hey hey Mamo, hey hey Mamo The Żurek I ate so long ago, I totally can't forget that taste~ Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Dude, I'm Poland~ Cultivate the earth, Harvest the earth, Providing for the nation, the earth Dude, I'm Poland~ Ah, a splendid world That can be seen with a paintbrush, I have, like 400 thousand surnames~ "The Spirytus that's made by distilling it 70 times That originated from me~ Sa'right, it's the best~" Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Dude, I'm Poland~ Draw a circle, there's a phoenix Even after being partitioned, I'll revive! The resurrecting phoenix Dude, I'm Poland~ When I turn the pages of the Album, In a tearfully happy present I take a Chance and turn the tables, I'll do something~! Getting over a harsh history, There is an important present Totally right Dziadku, peace is the best Hey Niemowlę ("For Liet, yo~") Hey hey Tato, won'cha gimme some Bigos? Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama The Żurek I ate so long ago, I can't, like, forget that taste~ During the time of that feeling, Poland's rule applies~ ("It'll always be my Turn!") Draw a circle, dear friend! Liet's my dear friend! An important, dear friend! My one and only, yo~ We were in the same house before, Like, living together~ Even when we separated, We're totally still together~! Ah, a sleeping Recipe of joy in the world, Seriously, I'll be relying on Liet from now on too~ Albums The song can only be found on the album released with the volume 7 DVD on February 25, 2010. Category:Media Category:Songs